The present invention relates to electrical connectors; and more particularly, the invention relates to electrical connectors of the type used to connect conductive leads adapted to carry electrical signals, as distinguished from connectors designed to carry, for example, electrical power. Of particular interest are in-line electrical signal connectors of the type widely used to interface with the xe2x80x9cEtherNetxe2x80x9d communications network and the Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, both of which are in widespread use in offices and other sites, but not in industrial applications such as manufacturing plants. These connectors are characterized as having a plurality (typically, eight) connector elements arranged side-by-side and parallel to one another or in a rectangular pattern for the USB connector. Hence, the connector elements are arranged in a line transverse of the direction of elongation of the associated conductor leads, and this type of connector is commonly referred to as an xe2x80x9cin-linexe2x80x9d connector.
Conventional in-line signal connectors of the type described above and in connection with which the present invention is concerned, are not manufactured to meet the more rigorous conditions of use for industrial applicationsxe2x80x94that is, for use in factories and other manufacturing facilities. Typically, such in-line signal connectors are used in residential, office, or other commercial applications where they were not normally subjected to being twisted, stepped on and exposed to various fluids, as might typically occur in an industrial environment, such as an automated manufacturing facility. As the use of electronics and computer-centered control automation systems has entered the manufacturing environment, the use of communications networks has greatly expanded into the workplace as well. This has created a need for a more industrialized in-line signal connector for communications networks, capable of meeting the standard electrical specifications for existing in-line signal connectors, yet rugged enough to withstand the rigors of an industrial environment.
Another problem arises in connection with industrial grade electrical connectors used in customized communications networks, such as commonly occurs in factories. The problem is that the network cable and end connectors typically are not custom manufactured to a given length. Some installations prefer to route the master cable first and then cut it to size and attach the connectors after the cable has been cut. There are no commercially available, industrial quality EtherNet connectors for assembly to the cable on site (i.e., in the xe2x80x9cfieldxe2x80x9d).
The present invention is illustrated in the context of a widely used and accepted multiple-lead connector assembly known as an RJ45 connector. RJ45 connectors are well known in the industry and have been used widely for connecting multiple-lead cable assemblies to equipment, specifically to printed circuit boards mounted within equipment cabinets. The invention however, is equally adaptable for use with USB connectors, and other electrical data connectors such as those referred to as xe2x80x9cFirewirexe2x80x9d connectors, as well as to connectors for optical cable.
The present invention provides a pre-molded connector body or cover molded to one half (the threaded portion in the illustrated embodiment) of a conventional compression seal for an electrical cable. The end of the molded connector body not attached to threaded portion of the cable compression seal provides a nesting region for the electrical connector, and a clip anchors the electrical connector to the molded connector body. A threaded coupling collet or nut is located on the molded connector body for securing the connector to a mating electrical panel mount connector.
With this combination, the master cable can be cut to length as desired. The female portion of the compression seal and the molded connector body (with a coupling nut) are then placed on the cable. Next the connector is crimped onto the cable, individual connections being made by insulation displacement techniques. The molded connector body, coupling nut and compression nut are positioned to seat the connector in the molded connector body, and a clip anchors the connector housing to the molded connector body. The compression nut is then tightened to seal against the cable.
There is thus provided a combination of elements which permit field installation of conventional electrical connectors and which add protection and mechanical stability for those connectors which renders them suitable for industrial use, even though the connectors themselves, without the added protection would not be suitable for industrial communication networks.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed disclosure of the preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing where identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.